The purpose of this project is to develop our field's understanding of the current knowledge and experiences of child care and early intervention providers with infants and toddlers with developmental disabilities and delays in child care settings. Specifically, it will examine how child care and early intervention programs collaborate to support these young children. Additionally, it will identify training needs of child care and early intervention providers to better support infants and toddlers with disabilities and their families in child care settings as well as find and create opportunities to support collaboration between these groups. This study will employ a sequential mixed method approach and include both quantitative factor and comparative analysis as well as qualitative thematic analysis. Participants will be recruited through statewide professional development entities of child care and early intervention providers in a Midwestern state. Participants will be invited to take part in a survey about their knowledge, beliefs, attitudes, and experiences related to infants and toddlers with disabilities in child care as well as their experiences collaborating with other professionals. Participants will also be asked to describe their interests in professional development opportunities. Results of this study will begin to address the need for high quality, inclusive care for very young children with disabilities and their families in child care settings. By developing a better understanding of the experiences, barriers, and needs of child care and early intervention providers who serve this unique population, programs and policy leaders at the local, state, and national level can begin to address the professional development needs of child care, early intervention, and other related service providers to enhance lifelong outcomes for children and families.